The invention relates to a hydraulic priority control means for at least two servo motors.
Such a priority control means is known, see for example DE-PS No. 2,335,704. In the latter, the priority control valve is influenced selectively by the control pressure tapped off at the higher priority or lower priority control valve depending on which pressure is higher.
The present invention is based on the problem of providing with the simplest possible means a priority control which automates the successive fluid driving of two servo motors.